Intercambio
by Anne Claire17
Summary: No es como si creyera que absolutamente todos los dioses estuvieran en su contra, pero no creía que aquello le pudiera pasar a cualquiera. Sabía que cometió uno que otro "pecado", sin embargo, no esperaba que ellos se desquitaran de aquella manera... U.A ... SasuOc / NaruSaku / NejiHina / etc.
1. Una nueva oportunidad

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad, son del grandísimo e inigualable Masashi Kishimoto, si fueran de mi propiedad haría un harem entre todos los personajes xD **

_N.A: Am, bueno, HOLAAA! Esto es un SasuxOc, después del primer cap aparece el mundo de Naruto, espero les guste y dejen review con sus opiniones (de verdad me servirían de mucho)_

_Lamento no haber puesto nada en éste primer cap., soy tímida qué más da. Y diré algo así rápido, no soy buena dejando estas notitas de autora, así que… ¿Por qué mejor no empezamos?¡Nos estamos leyendo!_

.

* * *

.

Capítulo1: Una nueva oportunidad

El calor era insoportable, el sol le pegaba en la piel hasta que segundos después sentía como ardía bajo él. Erika no tenía ánimos de siquiera levantarse de la cama, de no ser por los gritos insistentes de su madre diciendo que se apurara en salir de su preciada cama, se hubiera quedado ahí en lo que el sueño y cansancio se iban por completo. La espalda baja le dolía horrores, su colchón no era del todo suave, estaba completamente usado y los resortes se le incrustaban en cada parte del cuerpo.

Se levantó con parsimonia y salió de la habitación bajando por la escalera en caracol, una vez estuvo en la planta principal, entró al baño notando como su hermano ya estaba cambiado y desayunado. Se lavó la cara, los dientes y se cepilló su larga cabellera castaña con toda la tranquilidad. Una vez acabado salió del baño encontrándose con su desayuno servido y con su hermana recién bajando por los escalones de madera.

- Bueno días – dijo Erika sonriendo divertida, amaba molestar a su hermana mayor. Consiguió el efecto deseado, su hermana Isabel la miró enojada y la empujó al pasar por su lado entrando al baño-.

Se giró hacia la mesa y se sentó a degustar otro de los tantos té que su madre compraba para probar, para su suerte, era sólo un té común. Como aquel día aburrido y caluroso de verano. Su hermano pasó por su lado entrando a su respectiva habitación, saliendo segundo después un poco más arreglado.

- Mamá, voy a casa de Mati, vuelvo para la cena – dijo tomando sus llaves y saliendo por la puerta, sin esperar alguna respuesta por parte de su madre.

Erika se sorprendía día a día con la nueva actitud de su hermano, se había vuelto tan reacio y antipático con la familia. A penas y asistía los domingos a la cena familiar en casa de sus abuelos, entonces una respuesta rápida y sencilla siempre venía a ella, "adolescencia". Y así era, su hermano ya no era el niño pequeño con el que solía jugar y molestar, ya no se gastaban bromas entre ellos, ya no había una comunicación constante sobre algún tema en particular. Era un hombrecito de quince años.

- Deberías apurarte, Morena llamó diciendo que fueras a su casa a penas estuvieras desocupada – le comunicó Luisa, su madre-.

- Gracias, iré después de cambiarme – contestó ella, al tiempo de escuchar como al fin Isabel salía del cuarto de baño-.

Isabel la miró como si quisiera golpearla en el proceso en que Erika se levantaba de la mesa, siempre era lo mismo, siempre eran las mismas miradas de odio y desdén por parte de ella. Y Luisa ahí parada, expectante, esperando el más mínimo gesto para poder interponerse.

- No vendré hasta mañana, así que no me esperen para la cena ni el desayuno de mañana, ¿Está bien, mamá? – Preguntó Erika, recibiendo un asentimiento y una sonrisa por parte de su madre-.

Subió y se cambió, algo casual. Un short negro y una blusa azul marino, unas sandalias azul oscuro combinadas con un bolso plateado, cortesía de su madre. Su cuerpo no era la gran cosa como el de Isabel, pero se sentía cómoda con ello.

Guardó en su bolso otro short negro, un cinturón de tachas, otra blusa azul marino con unos dibujos eléctricos y una musculosa de tirantes celeste pálido. Tomó sus llaves de la mesa de luz y bajó otra, siguiendo de largo por la cocina, cruzando el pequeño living y saliendo por la puerta principal.

Caminó sobre la odiosas piedras pequeñas, maldiciendo un poco por lo bajo al sentir como las más pequeñas se colaban en sus sandalias y le estorbaban debajo de los pies. Llegó a la calle y giró en la esquina, caminando poco más de media cuadra hasta llegar a las particulares rejas violetas de la casa de Morena. Su amiga la esperaba sentada en el columpio que colgaba de árbol de su jardín, con el entrecejo arrugado y luciendo un poco molesta.

- Vámonos Morena, o se nos irá el colectivo – dijo Erika sacando a su amiga de vaya a saber de qué nueva ensoñación-.

.

.

Morena se encontraban horriblemente callada e intranquila, algo que turbaba demasiado a Erika. Su amiga no era tan callada, tal vez había peleado con su madre de nuevo o tal vez discutido con su novio.

Estaban sentadas en los últimos asientos del colectivo, y desde que la había ido a buscar no había pronunciado más que simples monosílabos. Miraba la nada misma, demasiado distraída como para darse cuenta de que Erika había pagado el boleto para ambas, demasiado concentrada mirando una extraña piedra plateada.

- Morena, tu silencio mi desespera. Si tienes algo que decir, dilo – sentenció

Morena no contestó hasta que media hora después, habiendo bajado del colectivo, se encontraron sentadas en una plaza que poca gente concurría y que ellas conocían tan bien.

Esperó paciente, hasta que después de escuchar un largo suspiro, su amiga decidió hablar por fin.

- Me llegó por correo hoy, en realidad, me llegó a mí pero… - dudó un momento, hasta que continuó – ...dice que te la debía entregar, que era de suma importancia que solo nosotras supiéramos sobre esto

- No entiendo de que va el tema

- La piedra, Eri, la piedra – contestó Morena en el momento en que se la entregaba a ella – No sé porque, pero siento que nada bueno va a pasar si te la quedas

- No seas fatalista, More. Es sólo una inútil piedra plateada, extraña sí, pero solo una piedra en fin – dijo tajante

Por alguna razón su cuerpo se tensó después de decir aquello, ignoró por completo el acto imaginando que fue por alguna pequeña brisa. Morena seguía insistiendo en que me deshiciera de la piedra, mientras que Erika le repetía por décima vez que nada pasaría.

.

.

Habían pasado alrededor de tres días desde la charla con su amiga en la plaza, Morena no dejaba de mandarle mensajes queriendo convencerla de que tirara la piedra en algún terreno baldío.

Giró el rostro hasta la mesita de noche donde su reloj le indicaba las seis de la mañana, el calor la ahogó tanto que no pudo pegar un ojo en toda la noche. Levantó de nueva cuenta la piedra en el aire, la sostuvo frente a ella mirándola detenidamente. Sintió como su mente divagaba en el interior de aquel fragmento plateado, imaginando cosas que en realidad no sucedían. Cerró su mano alrededor de la piedra y cerró los ojos, deseando no estar en ese mundo, en ese país, en esa casa, en aquella misma habitación. Alejarse del dolor que sentía al saber sobre las aventuras de su padre a cuestas de su madre, del dolor que sentía al saber que todo mundo sabía y nadie hacía nada al respecto. De la decepción que sentía de sí misma al saber que su hermano, Demian, sabías sobre las idioteces que cometía su propio padre. La decepción, el dolor, la ausencia de sus padres y en como poco a poco su familia se desmoronaba. Ninguno confiaba lo suficiente en el otro como para hablar, ninguno tenía las suficientes pruebas sobre las acciones que tomaban los otros.

Poco a poco mientras caía dormida, pensaba en lo bueno que sería el tener una vida con un poco de acción y entretenimiento, el sentir la adrenalina fluir por sus venas. Como cuando hacía patinaje, telas y gimnasia artística; y poder olvidarse de todo.

Cayó dormida pensando en lo divertido que sería abandonar ese mundo por el resto de su vida, hundirse en una aventura que le calara hasta en los huesos.

Soñó con un portal, con una voz incitándola a cruzarlo, a vivir en un mundo donde podría vivir como quisiera. Un mundo que la distrajera tanto que ni siquiera se acordaría de su familia o amigos. Y ella, ensimismada y creyendo que era un simple sueño, acepto. Adentrándose en el extraño portal e ignorando aquello voz irreconocible para ella.


	2. ¿Sueño o Pesadilla?

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad, son de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Título: **Intercambio.

**Autor: **Anne Claire17.

**Género: **Drama | Aventura | Romance

**Personaje/s: **Sasuke U. | Sayuri

**Advertencia: **Aparición de personaje Oc, primordial para la historia.

.

.

.

**Capítulo 2: ¿Sueño o Pesadilla?**

El sol de la mañana pegaba en mi cara, me pesaban los párpados. Me sentía muy adolorida y exhausta, y el calor infernal sumado a mi cansancio no eran una buena combinación. También sentía como el viento me golpeaba la cara y como alguien me sostenía firme en el aire. Me sostenían…

Abrí los ojos espantada de lo que podría encontrar, gran error. Todo a mi alrededor eran árboles, y frente a mí, la persona que me sostenía y transportaba era nada más y nada menos que el protagonista del manga que tanto leía. Uzumaki Naruto.

Sentí que mi cabeza dio vueltas, pensé que en cualquier momento vomitaría o algo que nunca me había ocurrido, me desmayaría. Me mantuve despierta, e hice lo único estúpido que llego a mí mente, invadida por el terror de tener semejante extraño sueño, me solté del agarre del rubio protagonista y me impulsé apoyando mis manos en el pecho de éste para poder alejarme. Otro gran error, no recordé que aquellos ninja que tanto entretenían mis tardes aburridas, saltaban entre las ramas a una velocidad invisible para cualquier ojo común y corriente.

Naruto mientras tanto miraba con horror como yo caía y rodaba por el suelo hasta quedar quieta a unos cuantos metros, un aura asesina lo sacó de su letargo.

- ¡Eres un idiota, Naruto! – Gritó con rabia su compañera de cabello rosado, Sakura saltó de la rama en la que se había detenido, parándose frente mí que anteriormente estaba en brazos del rubio –Sayuri-san ¿Se encuentra bien? – me preguntó

Y yo no entendía nada, ¿Qué es lo que hacía ahí? ¿Por qué a pesar de aquel duro golpe, no había despertado? ¿¡SAYURI-SAN!? ¿¡Por qué me llamaban así!? Me detuve unos pocos segundos a pensar un poco mientras miraba a Sakura un poco contrariada, era muy obvio que no me quedaría otra que fingir algún tipo de amnesia e ir con ellos a… Konoha, o a donde quiera que estuvieran yendo.

- Yo… ¿Quiénes son? –pregunté entre molesta y asustada. A decir verdad estaba molesta, asustada, adolorida y también hambrienta-.

Sakura me miró como si me hubiera salido un tercer ojo. Se giró a Naruto y le gritó algo como que por soltarme me había golpeado tan fuerte que me había dejado sin memoria, el rubio se trataba de defender diciendo que no era culpa suya y que tal vez cuando me encontraron en el medio del bosque ya estaría así.

Aun no podía creerlo y la situación frente a mí me confundía más, ¿Qué hacía yo aquí? ¿Por qué no estaba recién despertando en mi inútil cama, con dolor de espalda y con la mirada de odio y desdén de mi hermana sobre mí? Si, quería regresar, a pesar de tener una vida que daba asco quería regresar.

Sentí a alguien más cerca, miré a los árboles y en ellos pude ver un chico de mi misma edad y de la misma que los otros dos que aún discutían, me observaba con sus ojos negros de una manera fija, severa y desconfiada. Y aquel chico que me miraba como si fuera una especie de espía, era nada más y nada menos que Uchiha Sasuke.

- Ey, Sayuri-san. ¿No me recuerdas? Soy Haruno Sakura, ambas fuimos alumnas de Tsunade-sama –habló la peli-rosa trayéndome en sí de aquellos pozos oscuros que por un momento me habían absorbido– ¿No recuerdas nada? –volvió a preguntar y solo pude negar con la cabeza, mejor hacer las cosas un poco más fáciles y dejar que el sueño transcurriera como fuera que quisiera-.

Vi como la joven señalaba su espalda para que subiera en ella, y tuve que aceptar muy a mí pesar, no sería cómodo viajar encima de alguien, mucho menos sintiéndome una completa molestia. El viaje no duró mucho, hicimos una pequeña parada cerca de un río, comimos, charlamos un rato –claro que solo Naruto y Sakura-, y después seguimos con "nuestro" camino. Sentía la mirada de Sasuke sobre ella todo el tiempo, haciendo que me sintiera mucho más incómoda que cuando pasabas cerca de algunos viejos babosos que hacían construcciones. Quería que la tierra me tragara o mejor aún, poder despertar de ese innecesario sueño.

Me sentía mucho más adolorida que al principio y con un temor que me retorcía el cuerpo al completo. ¿A qué le tenía temor? Nada a mí alrededor era suficiente como para siquiera una pizca.

.

.

.

Traspasamos las grandes puertas de la Aldea de la Hoja. Naruto hablaba sin parar y Sakura intentaba callarlo sin resultado alguno, mientras que Sasuke estaba demasiado intranquilo y me miraba de una forma que me ponía nerviosa. Sentía su desconfianza para conmigo, me ponía cada vez más histérica conforme avanzábamos por las calles de piedra de la Aldea. Sentía su oscura mirada en mi nuca constantemente, lo único que puedo pensar es que Sasuke sospecha de algo, sospecha que miento, que no sé quiénes son ellos. El bello de mis brazos estaban erizados y mi piel parecía de gallina. ¡Dios mío, que dejara de mirarme porque podría enloquecer!

Estaba inquieta, caminaba con una torpeza que se notaba a leguas y no podía evitarlo. Mis piernas estaban con pequeñas heridas y cansadas por el viaje, aunque gran parte de él la pase en la espalda de Sakura.

Muchas personas en los negocios se me quedaban mirando, sin ninguna disimulación. De verdad, de seguir así, me podría volver loca en serio y nadie podría evitarlo. Porque nadie estaba pasando por esto, sólo yo, y eso me asustaba más. Sé que no era un pan de dios, que no me comporte en varias situaciones como en realidad debí hacerlo, pero no se podía remediar. Dios, Kami-sama, Jehová, Zeus y cualquier dios o entidad me estaba haciendo pagar al hacerme esto. Porque a pesar de estar temporal o permanentemente en este mundo, para mí, para mi cuerpo que reaccionaba de esta manera no era de mucho agrado.

Estando cerca de entrar a la torre de la Hokage, Naruto me habló sobre algo que no pude escuchar y se dio cuenta de ello, por lo que agradecí internamente al rubio.

- Sayuri-chan, ¿Por qué no nos acompañas a comer luego de ver a la vieja? -preguntó con toda la alegría-.

Escuché como Sakura se quejaba de Naruto por su falta de respeto al llamar de esa forma a Tsunade. Por un momento estuve tentada rechazar la oferta, lo único en lo que podía pensar era en seguir el hilo del sueño hasta despertar. _¿Pero por qué no aceptar? _No es como si tuviera algo importante que hacer luego de que me hurgaran en el cerebro, así que acepté la propuesta asintiendo con una sonrisa. Después de todo comería gratis y mi estómago se retorcía por la falta de nutrientes o comida, o lo que fuera que necesitara mi estómago.

- ¡Bien! El bastardo de Sasuke invita hoy –sonrió malicioso mirando a su compañero- Una apuesta –agregó pasando sus manos por su nuca y caminando de esa forma tan… tan Naruto-.

Estuve a punto de reírme pero como siempre, a alguien se le ocurrió el interrumpir el momento.

- No sé cómo es que tienes cara para invitar gente, considerando que no pagarás, Idiota –contestó Sasuke de manera brusca-.

En ese momento me sentí impotente, quería gritarle a ese descarado que yo estaba presente, que podría haberse ahorrado el comentario y haberlo dicho cuando no estuviera presente escuchando. Si, tenía razón, Naruto me había invitado sin reparar en la opinión del resto pero el rubio era así. Sin embargo, el pensar aquello no evitó que me sintiera terriblemente incómoda.

Después de lo dicho por Sasuke fue muy obvio que no iría a comer con ellos luego, por eso, noté como tanto Naruto como Sakura miraban al azabache con enfado y reproche.

Después de varios minutos subiendo escaleras, llegamos a la penúltima planta en la cual estaba el despacho de la Godaime. No supe porque, pero no me sorprendió el hecho de que Naruto se acercara a la puerta y la abriera sin más preámbulos.

- ¡Vieja Tsunade! ¿A que no sabes? ¡Nos encontramos un polisón de camino aquí! –gritó el rubio a todo pulmón sin siquiera importarle el hecho de que la cara de la Hokage dejaba mucho que desear-.

La rubia de ojos ámbar estaba molesta incluso antes de que llegáramos. Vi como su rostro se transformaba en una furia casi incontrolable que me dejo sin habla, seguramente por el hecho de que aún no aceptaba que de verdad estaba vieja. Digo, tiene 54 o 55 años de edad, tendría que aceptarlo en algún momento. Sin embargo, por alguna razón su rostro volvió a la normalidad.

- ¿Polisón? –preguntó fijando su vista en el cuarto integrante, o sea, yo- Sayuri ¿Qué te paso? -.

Está bien, admitía que mis fachas no eran las más presentables, pero cuando me miró me sentí completamente avergonzada, como si estuviera cometiendo una travesura a gran escala.

Alguien me dio un empujón para dejarme justo frente al escritorio, a la total vista de Tsunade, Shizune… y Ton-Ton. Sakura estaba a mi lado mirando a la Godaime con sumo respeto y admiración.

- Hokage-sama, encontramos a Sayuri-san en los bosques cerca de la Aldea de la Hierba. Al despertar… -miró a Naruto con enfado, quién sólo se limitó a tragar grueso- …no recordaba nada. Creo que deberían revisarla.

Tsunade me miró de pies a cabeza, analizándome. Sentía su mirada clavada en todo mi cuerpo, un sudor frío bajo desde mi nuca y recorrió mi espalda. Sus ojos ámbar, era si descubriera cualquier secreto oculto con sólo mirarte un poco. Ella hizo una seña con la mano.

- Shizune –sólo eso dijo, entonces recibiendo una afirmación de la morena, ésta se acercó a mí-

- Acompáñame –me habló en tono suave y se encaminó hacia la puerta-

Me giré instintivamente a mirar a… ¿Sasuke? Fruncí el ceño confundida y me volví a Sakura, y ella sólo me regaló una sonrisa asintiendo. Como si estuviera buscando su permiso para irme o algo parecido.

Me limité a seguir a Shizune.

.

.

.

Me guiaron por los pasillos y escaleras hasta llegar al piso de Inteligencia. La morena no se detuvo en ningún momento, salvo cuando Genma apareció para saludarme alegremente, cosa que me extrañó pero a ellos no. Shizune le explicó el porqué de mi cara de confusión y él se ofreció a ayudar en lo que le fuera posible, asentí agradecida, aunque no supiera muy bien cómo reaccionar.

Cuando seguimos nuestro camino y entramos en el cuarto, me topé con dos personas conocidas.

Shizune pidió disculpas por interrumpir y ambas personas se giraron para mirarnos. Los dos tenían la cabellera larga, atada en una coleta alta. El hombre tenía el pelo castaño muy claro, asemejándose casi a un tono anaranjado; mientras que la mujer tenía el pelo de un rubio platinado, a ésta la reconoció al momento de verla de frente.

- Ino, Santa. Hokage-sama precisa que hagan una revisión de memoria a Sayuri. Perdió la memoria y el equipo Kakashi la encontró cerca de Kusagakure –

Los miembros del Clan Yamanaka me miraron e Ino me sonrió para que me relajara. Santa se acercó hasta mí y me tomó con delicadeza de una mano y me guio hasta la Kunoichi.

Ino sondeó en mi mente alrededor de diez segundos, que para mí se hicieron completamente eternos. Al terminar, la rubia le pidió a Santa y a Shizune que salieran unos minutos, algo que me sorprendió pero no objeté nada.

- No recuerdas nada, Sayuri-san –su voz me sobresaltó, su voz, no era la misma chillona que recordaba. Sonaba más triste y cansada- No hay ni un solo recuerdo en tu mente, nada -.

- No te preocupes, Ino –contesté agitando las manos para quitar la tensión- De seguro en algún momento todo vuelve a la normalidad… -agregué mirándola con ansias, pero ella sólo se giró para sonreírme ligeramente-.

- Claro que sí, te diré unas cuantas cosas que debes saber de camino a tu departamento -.

Y con eso, salió del cuarto, dejándome con una curiosidad que se acrecentaba conforme pasaban los segundos. Bendito sea el día en que había llegado aquí, era aún peor vivirlo que verlo.

.

.

.

.

**Nota de Autora:** Espero opinen y me ayuden si ven algo fuera de contexto o si encuentran alguna falta de ortografía. También quería decirles que estoy haciendo un ColabFic con **Shaoran28**, titulado "Ojo blanco", estamos por actualizar en estos días. Es una historia interesante, el o la que quiera leerlo me lo dice por review y les paso el link, o buscan a mi querida compañera por su Nick.

Saludos, cambio y fuera, **Anne**.


End file.
